


The Tale of the Three Goddesses

by AnsemD



Series: Alpha Series [2]
Category: Furry - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: Goddesses, Lore - Freeform, Mystery, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsemD/pseuds/AnsemD
Summary: Two thousand years before the movie took place, the three goddesses of the mammals brought peace to a world of war and fighting. They should become the foundation of the modern mammal civilization and with them, predator and prey began to live in peace. This their tale and how it is told all over the world. (Lore story for Two of a Kind, as well as the Alpha and Omega series)





	The Tale of the Three Goddesses

## The Tale of the Three Goddesses

In ancient times, war reigned between the different species of mammal kind. It was a time that every mammal just called the Age of War. On and on, the flames of war moved over the surface of the planet, in a never ending circle of hate, until every inch of the world was covered with the ashes of another species. Cruel times were those, without love or any sign of hope.

From this miserable and tainted world emerged the three Goddess to fill the hearts of every mammal with hopes, dreams and declare that the old times have ended. Their aim was to bring order into this from chaos driven world of war and destruction. For this, they gathered in the south of this world on the fields of death, an old battleground, on which all species thought they would fight in an endless battle until the dawn of time. 

From the cloudy mountains of the east, Amaterasu and her family descended to the fields of death. She shall be known as the Goddess of Valor and the one who would never let go of her dear sword Kusanagi. It is told that she could end every war on this planet with one strike of her dear blade. After the fighting ended, Amaterasu swore to draw Kusanagi only when the time came to defend the world against the threats that had once put it into danger.

From the grassy meadows of the wide and open land in the north, Ostara and her family made her way to the fields of death. She shall be known as the Goddess of Benevolence and the Magatama stone, Gutherz, which she always wore near her heart is known to keep every mammal warm, even without her presence and also through the coldest nights of winter. Ostara swore to never let any bad thought taint her heart and to keep it open for any mammal that needed her help.

From the deep woodlands of the wild and unyielding west, Lucia and her family made her way to the fields of death. She shall be known as the Goddess of Wisdom and the mirror Sky Pond, which she always carried with her, was famous to show only the truth to those mammals, that dared to look into it. Lucia swore to only speak the truth whenever some mammal asked for a consult or her wisdom.

The day came on which they met for the first time on the fields of death, no birds sang and no mammal dared to raise their sword against another mammal when the three goddesses entered the eternal battlefield. Their aim was the center and every goddess arrived from their certain destination, Lucia from the west, Ostara from the north and Amaterasu from the east.

When they met, it was as if sisters of the same kind greeted each other after a long time of absence. Tears of joy were shed among the three in a place that normally knew just blood, hatred and death. Incited through this unnatural act, gathered the raging and fighting mammals around the goddess to end what shouldn’t be anymore.

Predator and prey alike charged against the three Goddesses but none of them could stand against any of them. The battle was fierce and merciless but in the end, Ostara, Lucia, and Amaterasu emerged as the victors of this gruesome fight. Together they declared that the age of war had ended and announced themselves as the new ruler of this world. As sisters, they decided to build their new capital here on the once bloody battlegrounds and called it Elysium.

Together, they swore that they would keep the world at peace no matter what it would cost and no matter what they had to do. And so it came that Amaterasu, the goddess of valor, swore to defeat every enemy of peace with her dear sword Kusanagi. Ostara, the goddess of benevolence, unified with her kindness and the Magatama stone ‘Gutherz’, predator and prey in the world to one community. Together and under her leadership, they went out into the world to build new cities. To keep the peace and order among the cities and the world itself, Lucia delegated her servants as a quartet into each city, they would be the paw that keeps peace in the towns. With her wisdom and the mirror Sky Pond as a trusty companion, she counseled her other two sisters and her two sisters counseled her.

The goddess of benevolence, valor, and wisdom and their clans lived from this day on as one family to make this world a better place for every mammal in it and every mammal that would be born into this world. Never again shall one force alone be able to become so strong that it had the power to bring the mammals of this world on the edge of extinction. 

Even today, the three goddesses still watch over the mammals of this world and keep the peace.

Should there ever be a need to return to the world as the rightful owner, protector, and ruler, they will do this gladly and without hesitation.


End file.
